


[podfic] Quiet Jubilation by SStickperson

by churkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he needs to escape, Steve goes exploring-packs a bag, picks a camping spot, and sets out. That's what he does for himself, alone, as time to recuperate and recenter himself. He never meant to invite Thor, but his own politeness made him do it. The god just seemed so enthusiastic about camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Quiet Jubilation by SStickperson

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quiet Jubilation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868303) by [SStickperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SStickperson/pseuds/SStickperson). 



Thanks to SStickperson for letting me record this. 

This was the story that get me aboard this ship. Now I need moar!

[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/avg-quiet-jubilation.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/avg-quiet-jubilation.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p)


End file.
